Trop de Curiosité, tue la curiosité
by Miliampere
Summary: OS DEFI. Petite image d'une vie de famille, ou comment Harry comprend que les gosses, malgré tout l'amour qu'on leur porte, peuvent parfois être vraiment usant.


**Trop de curiosité, tue la curiosité.**

_Note de l'auteur :__Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 5ième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "garde"._

- 'Garde !

Je sais, je sais, c'est mignon quand c'est petit, mais franchement, ça nous use très vite.

- P'pa ! 'Garde !

- Oui je regarde James, c'est un oiseau. Très joli d'ailleurs.

James, ravi de l'attention que je lui porte, retourne silencieusement à ses contemplations. Je soupire et me tourne vers mon journal.

Dimanche, journée ensoleillée, je suis en train de me reposer en famille, dans un parc moldu, avec James, Albus et Ginny allongée à côté de moi, son ventre arrondie par la petite fille qui va bientôt naître.

- 'Garde !

- Pitié chérie. Je gémis en la regardant.

La belle rousse que j'ai épousée il y a quelques années me sourit sans lever les yeux du livre d'image qu'elle montre à Albus.

- Chacun le sien mon amour, tu as James, j'ai Albus.

- Tu es méchante ! Je boude en faisant trembler mes lèvres.

- Je sais.

- P'pa, 'Garde !

- Oui James, qu'est ce que tu veux me montrer ?

Je regarde alors une fourmi qui se ballade dans les herbes, aux alentours de notre couverture. Pourquoi Albus n'est pas aussi embêtant avec Ginny hein ? C'est injuste.

James s'éloigne du coin sur lequel nous sommes posés. Je me décide donc à le suivre, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. N'empêche, c'est rapide ces petites bêtes là !

Je lui cours après en grognant d'un air méchant et il se met à courir en riant. Je le rattrape après deux enjambées et le fait tourner dans les airs. Il regarde autour de lui avec beaucoup d'attention, ses yeux pétillent alors qu'il découvre le monde dans lequel il vit.

- P'pa, 'Garde !

Je regarde l'objet montré par son petit doigt tendu. Un homme qui peint le paysage autour de lui.

- Il fait de la peinture mon ange.

- Com' avec Grand-mère ?

- Oui. Comme avec grand-mère.

Il pose sa tête contre mon épaule et je retourne vers Ginny et Albus qui nous surveille du coin de l'œil. Je pose James entre nous deux, espérant qu'il suive l'exemple de son petit-frère et qu'il reste calme mais…

- 'Garde ! Cri-t-il en se relevant et en tendant le bras.

Je me laisse tomber sous le rire amusé de Ginny. Je proteste intérieurement contre mon fils puis relève la tête.

- Oui Bonhomme, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- 'Garde !

- Oui, oui, je regarde ! Je murmure avec un air épuisé.

Ooooohhhhhh un nuuaaaggggeee ! Ah ouais, je n'en avais jamais vu de ma vie ! Ginny rigole encore plus en voyant mon air tout bonnement affligé devant cette découverte ma foi… merveilleuse !

- C'est un nuage James, il y en a des milliers dans le ciel. Mais là tu vois, papa a eu ne longue semaine de travail et il veut se reposer.

Espérant pouvoir enfin me relaxer, je me rallonge, ferme les feux, attrape la main de Gin', et…

- P'pa ?

La douce petite voix de James m'appelle, hésitante, basse.

- Quoi ?

- … 'Garde !

J'ouvre les yeux en grognant, Ginny retient son rire en cachant son visage dans les cheveux d'Albus qui me regarde l'air de dire « Ben qu'est ce qu'il y a papa ? »

Je regarde ce que me montre James.

- Oui James c'est un chat, mais tu n'as pas besoin de me le montrer, je sais à quoi ressemble un chat, c'est comme celui de tante Hermione.

Sentant l'énervement prendre le dessus sur ma patience, Ginny, ma belle et douce femme, intervient.

- D'accord, James ? Papa va s'occuper de ton petit-frère un moment ok ?

- Merlin merci !

- Non moi c'est Ginny, pas merlin.

Je lui tire la langue avant de lui voler un baiser, sous le « Baaahhhhh » dégoûté de James. J'échange de place avec mon épouse, passant ma main sur son ventre rebondie, avec tendresse et amour, et m'allonge sur le coté, Albus contre mon ventre.

- Alors mon bonhomme, tu en es où dans ton livre ?

Sans rien dire, le petit garçon tourne la page. Enfin ! Je le laisse regarder silencieusement les images pendant que Ginny redécouvre le monde avec notre fils ainé. Quelques minutes passent, tranquilles, quand soudain, Albus me regarde et avec un regard amusé et calculateur, tend son doigt vers un dessin.

- 'Garde !

Je hais les gosses !

_**FIN**_


End file.
